


Wings of Fire but it's Be More Chill

by imaquailcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dragons, But I more prefer stagedorks myself, But neither will be concrete, Dragons, F/M, I have no idea why I'm making this, I'm indecisive so there'll be both, Like, M/M, So there'll be evidence to support both, Stagedorks, Wings of Fire AU, always have always will, boyf riends - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, in the plot of the original it would support Boyf Riends, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaquailcat/pseuds/imaquailcat
Summary: (Currently in desperate need of a better title)Hey, what if the first arc of Wings of Fire fused with Be More Chill? I highly doubt anyone else would be interested in this concept, but I am so I'm going with it.I noticed quite a few parallels between WoF's second arc and BMC but I'm currently rereading WoF's first arc, so I'm rewriting it too - but the BMC characters are taking the place of the Dragonets of Destiny, and a few others.Contains spoilers for the first arc of WoF but enough differences that it may not necessarily have been read previously to understand this."After the sudden death of Queen Oasis of the SandWings, her three daughters started a war over the throne. This quickly escalated into a war involving all seven of the tribes with no clear end in sight.Then, suddenly, the NightWings reportedly had a prophecy. This stated that six strange dragonets would end the war.Goldfinch, Tidepool, Cloudgazer, Delta, Sunrise, and Mirage are these six dragonets. It's a surprise that they haven't torn one another's throats out already - but hey, if the world needs saving, they might just be up for the challenge."





	1. Basic Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> So I'm trash, what else is new. I'm a fan of WoF and BMC and this crossover popped into my head.  
> The events mimic those of both BMC and WoF's first arc, but there should be enough differences that knowledge of either isn't necessary. There will be spoilers for Wings of Fire's first arc though - but, once again, enough differences it should be fine not to read it. (I even changed the prophecy!)

**Character Cast:**  
Michael's name is changed to Cloudgazer, the NightWing of the prophecy.  
Brooke's name is changed to Delta, the deformed MudWing of the prophecy.  
Chloe's name is changed to Sunrise, one of two SandWings of the prophecy.  
Jenna's name is changed to Mirage, one of two SandWings of the prophecy.  
Christine's name is changed to Tidepool, the SeaWing of the prophecy.  
Jake's name is changed to Goldfinch, the SkyWing of the prophecy.  
Jeremy's name is changed to Shadowseeker (or just Shadow), the NightWing of the False Dragonets.  
Rich's name is changed to Agony, a SkyWing with firescales and Queen Scarlet's champion.

 

 **The Dragonet Prophecy:** _(Conveniently edited for the pleasure of anyone who hasn't read WoF!)_  
When the war has lasted twenty years, the dragonets will come.  
When the land is soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets will come.

Find a SeaWing egg of grey and blue,  
Wings of night will come to you,  
A golden egg on a mountain high  
Will bring to you the wings of sky  
For wings of earth, search through the mud  
For an egg with a drop of dragon's blood  
And hidden in the homes of rival queens,  
Two SandWing eggs wait to be seen

Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn,  
Two shall die and one shall learn  
If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,  
She will have the power of the wings of fire

Six eggs to hatch on brightest night,  
Six dragons born to end the fight,  
Darkness will rise to bring the light,  
The dragonets are coming

 


	2. The Dragonet Prophecy: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonet Prophecy:  
> "A prophecy foretells the end of a great war between all seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, yet the six dragonets of the prophecy don't want the great destiny writted out for them.  
> Goldfinch and Sunrise insist they're ready to leave the mountain now, no matter what the prophecy says.  
> Cloudgazer and Delta are certain their ideas to end the war are foolproof - but they also aren't exactly the most popular opinions.  
> Mirage certainly doesn't seem keen on following their minder's instructions.  
> In fact, only Tidepool seems at all keen on following what their guardians tell them to do.  
> Yet when one of the six is threatened, they'll all need to decide exactly whether or not they're going to embrace their destiny... or save the world, their own way."  
> POV for this book will change according to chapter.

A dragon was fleeing in the storm.

Silver talons clashed with dark gold and red as Hvitur clutched his fragile cargo closer. He had been so sure that he had escaped the sky palace unseen, and yet he had been caught by a SandWing guard. Now there was venom within his blood and a chipped egg unlikely to survive the night in his talons. He had been so close to the secret cave, too, but he had needed to loop around to lose any other guards that had followed him.

Hvitur touched the burn markings around his snout as he fled toward the cave. Even though the pain had mostly faded, he still winced at the mere thought of them. It was a miracle he escaped the guard alive.

Only… he probably wouldn’t be alive much longer _. I need to get the egg to the others. Then it’ll all be fine._

_What’s one more loss when the entire continent is at stake?_

His claws ran across the egg’s surface. The light reflected off its shell, sending brilliant gold beams through the air that practically screamed his presence. It couldn’t be helped, though. The prophecy called for a golden egg, and he couldn’t rub mud on the egg’s surface without getting some in the crack.

The ice dragon winced. The crack. It was his fault. Because he couldn’t protect the egg, it was chipped and venom had almost certainly injected in the dragonet’s body. _But it’s still alive now, and that’s what is important. If I can get it to them soon enough, it’ll survive._

A firey bolt of pain shot through Hvitur’s chest, and he clutched his heart _. It’ll be too late for me though._

It was a few minutes before the IceWing reached his destination, shivering as he opened his wings to glide down into a ravine. He made a rather loud landing, prompting a newcomer to approach. A large dragon the color of rust crawled over the rocks to the shivering body of the ice dragon. She nudged his wing and he passed her the egg. “Did you have to make such a ruckuss?” Her voice wavered as she got sight of the blackened hole.

“I’m sorry, Kestrel,” Hvitur whispered. “I was caught by a SandWing patrol.” He offered up his front leg, revealing a black and shriveled gash. “I was hit too.”

Kestrel snorted, smoke pooling from her nostrils and weaving around her horns. “It won’t survive the night.”

“Yes it will,” Hvitur insisted. “You can give it help. With proper care, it can survive long enough to fulfill the prophecy – longer! It’s only a scratch, it can live long enough for you to ask Dune for help.” He winced at a new bolt of pain, remembering the sand dragon’s scorpion-like tail across his arm. _I won’t._

The sky dragon turned away, clutching the egg. “But yours is worse. You won’t make it.”

The silver dragon turned, his eyes raised to the sky. “I’ll leave now. If I’m fast enough, I’ll find the Talons. A SandWing will tell me how to heal the wound _.” I’m not_ going _to be fast enough, though._

Kestrel narrowed her eyes, yet said nothing as her companion took the storm-filled sky. Stone walls brushed against her wings. She sighed, then let out a plume of flame that revealed a new passage.

“I stand with the Talons of Peace,” hissed a voice in the shadows. “Kestrel? Is that you?”

“We await the wings of fire,” answered the red dragon. A blue-green seawing emerged from a side cave, and she placed the egg at his talons. “Not that it’ll do us much good now,” she snarled. “Hvitur is injured, and nearly dead.”

The SeaWing stared at the crack. “But – the SkyWing egg –“

“Chipped and poisoned,” she said. “Good as dead. It’s over, Webs.”

“It can’t be,” he said. “Tomorrow is the brightest night. The three moons will all be full for the first time in a century. The dragonets of the prophecy _have_ to hatch tomorrow.”

“Well, one of them is already injured,” Kestrel said. “I knew I should have stolen the SkyWing egg myself. I know the Sky Kingdom. They wouldn’t have caught me a second time.”

Webs grimaced, scratching one claw over the gills on his neck. “Asha is dead.”

“Asha?” A spurt of flame shot from Kestrel’s nose. “How?”

“Caught in a battle between Blaze and Blister’s forces on the way here. She still made it with the blood-splattered MudWing egg, but she died of her wounds soon after.”

“So it’s just you, me and Dune to raise the little worms,” Kestrel growled. “For a prophecy that may never be fulfilled. Let’s break the cursed eggs now and be done with it. We’ll be long gone before the Talons of Peace return for the dragonets.”

“No!” Webs hissed. “Keeping the dragonets alive for the next eight years is more important than anything. If you don’t want to be part of that-“

“Alright, enough,” Kestrel snapped. I’m the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace. You need me. It doesn’t matter how I feel about nasty little dragonets.” She eyes the cracked egg on the floor, rubbing her scarred palms together. “Although now I’m doubting even one will be a SkyWing.”

“We’ll have six dragonets,” Webs promised, pushing past her as his scales scraped against the rock. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“There’s no way into the SkyWing hatchery, brainless,” Kestrel hissed. “They’ll be guarding it closer now.”

“Then I’ll save this one,” Webs answered. “I’ll find out how to prevent SandWing venom from working, or I’ll ask Dune for help when he gets here.”

“It won’t be able to function as a normal dragon,” Kestrel snapped. “SandWing venom always leaves a scar, and so young…” Pity seemed to cross her eyes for a moment.

“It’s better than nothing,” Webs turned to face her, making eye contact for a moment. “The prophecy says six, and we’ll have six. No matter what it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins!  
> This one was mostly cut-and-paste from the original prologue of TDP, but I promise the latter chapters will be more unique and vary from the original! Hopefully, they'll also be longer - but they may also take longer to come out.  
> Remember to remind me if anyone is out of character or my writing is dull! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I did mention I was trash, right?  
> 


End file.
